


Puppet Show

by MissLan



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLan/pseuds/MissLan
Summary: Fanart of Annabelle Cane and Nikola Orsinov playing with puppets.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane & Nikola Orsinov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	Puppet Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cool prompt! I had a lot of fun drawing them both in pretty outfits. I'm glad I managed to colour it in time although I didn't plan for it to look so disneyesque.


End file.
